Blue Steel Red Dragon
by thatchickwithesocks
Summary: Most were shocked when the famously dull Johnny Bravo was accepted into university. Even more surprised when they'd heard that the son of a wealthy Dojo owner had sent his son, Jack, all the way from Japan. But no one was more shocked than these two when they found out that they'd be roommates, having to bare each other's presence the whole time. But would that be such a bad thing?
1. Chapter 1

"Wham, bam, thank you ma'am! Johnny Bravo is in the house!" Johnny's loud voice boomed as he kicked open the door to his newly assigned dorm room. The 21 year old sported a large grin as he surveyed his future living quarters. He walked through the mostly bare room, dumping his bags by the bunk bed towards his right. The man swiftly unzipped his backpack and began rooting around before muttering an "aha!" And pulling out a wireless speaker. He connected his phone and opened Pandora, throwing the contents of his luggage around the room as he hummed along to Elvis Presley.

Down the hall, a young Japanese man wandered in search of room H13, where he was assigned to stay during his time at the university. He had trouble reading the map of the campus grounds, as his understanding of the English language was not yet fluent. He passed several grumbling students as he passed by several other rooms, soon hearing the atrociously loud sound of 50s Rock as he approached his room. He had hoped otherwise, but soon realized that the noise that was blasting through an open door near the end of the hall was, indeed, marked "H13". He took a deep breath before continuing any further, making sure to keep an open mind as he passed through the doorway.

"H-hello?" The young man said in an attempt to greet his roommate, who was currently dumping his personal belongings all over the floor. "Hello?" He tried again. "My name is Jack, I believe we are roommates?" He struggled to speak, but realized that his words fell on deaf ears, as the blond man in front of him showed no sign of hearing him. Jack sighed and decided to try something else, placing what he carried on the floor by the door and approaching the other. He raised a finger, wishing to tap the taller's shoulder to catch his attention; however, the American finally seemed to notice Jack's appearance, and whirled around to confront him.

"Woah there egg roll! Whadd'ya think you're doing!" He shouted, reeling back a bit over dramatically in the process. "Hands off the merchandise brother!" He yelled, making a karate-chop motion with his hands. Jack looked at him for a moment, confused, but soon settling to an unimpressed glare. To Jack, Johnny looked like just another American jock with too much spray tan, over-gelled hair, and topped off with a pair of pompous sunglasses that weren't suitable for the indoors. He sighed and spoke again, trying to keep his patience.

"My name is Jack Ken." He said with a prominent accent. "I am new student here, new roommate. Is pleasure to meet you." He said, putting on a smile as he extended a hand. "Damn, lighten up man!" Johnny guffawed, shaking Jack's hand roughly. "The name's Bravo, Johnny Bravo! Don't wear it out." He grinned at the other, waving his hand at the rest of the room. "I guess we'll be hangin' together for a while! You don't mind if I take top bunk do ya?" He asked, laughing and patting his new bunk mate on the shoulder. "After all, first come first serve right?"

"Jack struggled not to roll his eyes as the blond giant as he vaulted onto the top mattress, making it screech in a way that caused Jack to wonder if he'd be crushed in his sleep that night. But instead of arguing, he picked up his things and moved them over to the bottom bunk, kicking the clothes and various objects the other had left strewn across the floor, out of his way. "So, where you from Jacky boy? I'm assuming you didn't come from Kansas." Johnny chuckled.

Jack began to lay out his things in an orderly and organized fashion, answering the question politely and simply. "Kyoto, near Sabatei district." He said, not really wanting to go into detail. Ooooo, that's in Japan, right?" The American asked, curious about his new companion. "Always wanted to go there. Good food, hot babes, what's not to like?" Jack was struggling not to lose his temper. Instead of continuing the conversation, he focused on sorting his belongings, opening up a duffel bag he'd brought along. Inside was one of his most prized possessions, and one of the few things he'd actually brought from home: his father's katana.

He carefully pulled the prized family heirloom from its case, slowly unwrapping the layers of packing paper it had been covered in, to reveal the smooth ebony sheath. "Woah, is that a kotana!?" Jack heard a voice exclaim, and before he knew it, the sword he'd been holding was ripped from his hands. "Holy crap, this thing is amazing!" He yelled excitedly, jumping down from his perch with a loud "THUMP". As Johnny began to unsheathed the blade, Jack rushed over, frantically snatching the relic from his roommate's hands. "You do not touch!" He snapped. "This is important artifact. My family has protect for many year, not for you!"

Johnny just stood there, staring for a moment at the angry Asian, shocked at his outburst. "I-I'm sorry man, I didn't know." He apologized, scratching the back off his head and looking down in embarrassment. As Johnny's face turned red, Jack checked his possession for any sign of damage, but feeling a bit shameful of his outburst, looked back to Johnny. "No. I am sorry. You did not mean harm." He said, causing the other to look up. "You were only curious. I should not have yelled. Apologies." After an awkward second of silence, Jack moved to set down the Katana. "So, Johnny," he said, hoping to get the other's mind off the incident. "where are you from?"

A beaming smile returned to the young American's face as he launched into a detailed recollection of his origins. Jack was able to sit through about half of it, learning that the man had been raised by his aunt in the city, before knocking out two hours later. Johnny didn't notice at first, but soon noticed a quiet snoring coming from the younger, who had fallen asleep, leaving Johnny to ramble for a few more hours alone. He didn't blame him though. It had already been late when the two had arrived, close to midnight in fact, and Johnny was also beginning to feel the drag of sleepiness. With a long yawn he turned off the lights and closed the open door, deciding to finish his unpacking in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"BRO IM BACK, CHECK OUT WHAT I SNAGGED!" Johnny yelled obnoxiously, busting through the door to the dorm room. Jack sighed and rubbed his temple, putting down the textbook he was studying as his self proclaimed "bro" lumbered over. "Can you please lower your voice?" He asked calmly. "It is very late, and I doubt the rest of the building will appreciate the noise." He said, looking up at his companion.

"Ah, forget those losers! Check it out man!" Johnny snickered, excitedly shoving a letter into Jacks face. It took him a moment to place where he'd seen it before, but Jack soon recognized the symbol stamped into the letter's wax seal. "I know this. It is of fraternity at this university, yes?" He asked, looking over at Johnny's delighted expression. "You better believe it brother! These guys are the best of the best! The most powerful, sophisticated, and amazing guys on the planet! They say if you become one of them, you'll never fail in life! Omega M., the house of the Cobras!"

He whooped loudly, standing up and pumping his fist into the air. "Yes, they seem to want students they claim... Excel." Jack said, ignoring the other's outburst. "I received letter from them when I first came to states. I did not fully understand their reputation yet." Johnny froze at his roommate's words. "They sent you... WHAT!?" He cried out, immediately dropping down to Jacks level, spooking the Asian into nearly falling over. "Eh, yes? They claimed that they knew of my heritage, and wished to help me live up to my full potential. I do not know exactly what this means, so..." He trailed off, highly uncomfortable with how close Johnny was to his face.

"It means they wanna make you a member, become a brother! Induct you! Amaze you! Dude, do you even know how rare of a chance this is!?" Johnny shouted, grabbing his counterpart by the shoulders and shaking him vigorously. "How would one even join this house of snakes?" Jack asked, feeling nauseous. "Okay, first of all, Cobras." Johnny said, standing up straight. "And second of all, I'm gonna show you." He grinned, and before Jack could see it coming, he grabbed the younger by the collar of his shirt and began hauling him off.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" He shouted, struggling to free himself. But Johnny wasn't one to give up that easily, and wrapped an arm around Jack's neck, forcing him to walk along. "Don't you worry your lil head buddy! Uncle Bravo's gonna show you what the word "orientation" means!" He said, chuckling as the smaller fought desperately to get away from the overzealous giant.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Welcome Omega M. Members!" A thunderous roar rose from the crowd. "Tonight, we accept new and fresh talent into the house of Cobras!" A loud roar of approval. "But first, we must ensure that we only allow the best of the best to enter our gracious home!" The crowd went insane, stomping their feet, whooping, and screaming at the top of the lungs. Jack looked on uncomfortably as Johnny joined the ruckus, high-fiving others as he jogged up to the front of the crowd, where the rest of the inductees were standing. Jack heaved a heavy sigh and followed after, calmly weaving his way through the mass of Cobras in his way.

"I think it's time we interviewed these fine young men, don't you?" The man on stage yelled, inciting another round of whooping from his audience. He nodded, grinning broadly as he dropped down from his podium to join the others on the grass. "So, newbies, why don't you introduce yourselves?" He said, holding his mic up to the first in line. "M-my name is-s-s Steven." The younger replied, sweating profusely. He was shorter than the average guy, and chubbier too, but he looked as if he could throw a decent punch. He swallowed and calmed himself down a bit.

"My name is Steven, Steven Quarts. I'm majoring in gemology, and I plan to carry on my family's jewelry business." Jack smiled, and was about to applaud the man's ambition, when the crowd across from them erupted into laughter. "Okay, okay, quiet down you lot!" Said the one holding the microphone. "And how about you blondie?" He asked, approaching Johnny. He donned a cocky expression and took the mic. "Well, where do I start? Im a first born, the first in my family to go to a University like this, and I may even be the first to get into Omega M.!" He chuckled.

"Guess you guys could call me a bit of a pioneer, huh? But that also means something else. I am a winner, a champion. I don't lose, and trust me, when I graduate with a degree in photography, there won't be a day you don't hear me talk about those bodacious girls I'm takin' snaps of!" He finished off with an enthusiastic fist pump, gaining a clapping and whistles from the crowd in return. He handed the mic back and it was time for Jack to give a few words, but before the microphone was even placed in front of him, a few guys from the mass began hooting and ballerina mocking insults.

"Whoa that's a dude!?"

"Hey pretty boy, I think you left your purse over here!"

"Run back to your boyfriend fag!"

Jack, although usually unwavering, felt his face begin to heat up. He couldn't recall doing anything to offend the other students, and quite honestly didn't understand some of their slurs. Johnny, a mere two feet away, snapped to attention. He didn't like the tone those assholes were taking up with his friend. He could feel his fists clench up as he heard more and more attacks come from the same general direction.

He was highly disturbed when the mic holder suddenly spoke up. "Hey, who said that?" He shouted, anger donning on his face. "You two!" He shouted, pointing at two of the larger guys in the crowd. "Get them out of here!" Jack's eyebrows went up in astonishment as he watched the two men sift through the mass of people, finally settling on two of them, and proceeded to drag them out of earshot as they protested loudly. Johnny began to settle down, glad that he'd worn his shades since they perfectly hid his reaction.

"So, new guy, mind giving us an intro?" Jack heard as he was handed the mic. Jack took it and looked onwards, clearing his throat before giving a well worded response. "My name is Jack Ken. I have recently moved here from my home in Kyoto, Japan, where my family owns and runs several dojos." He took a breath, trying not to fumble over the foreign words. "Although I am an only son, I have decided to pursue a career in archeology, as I would like to learn more of my country's past." He gave a brief smile at the end, politely returning the microphone to its owner. The other took the device with a smirk, looking back at the congregation behind him.

"Well isn't that sweet?" He drawled, placing an arm around Jack's shoulder. "But enough with the talk, let the initiation begin!" He said, throwing both arms in the air. "BRING OUT THE ALCOHOL!" People applauded and chanted continuously, "Waste them! Waste them!" As members carried out three large kegs of beer. Jack looked over at Johnny with a puzzled expression and saw that he was grim faced. Looking even further down the line, Steven looked about ready to pass out. The man with the mic had climbed back up to his podium, and was now raising his hands for silence. A hush fell over them as he began to speak.

"By now, we all know the drill. But for the sake of our newcomers, I will explain the trials ahead of you." A steady chant began to rise from the crowd, which was hard to make out, but appeared to be his name, "Aku". "Those kegs are filled to the brim with beer. Your job is to chug as much as you physically can within the time limit, preferably without throwing up." He snickered. "What's the time limit you ask? Well..." He looked down at his watch. "When we first started, you had about an hour. Now you've got 45 minutes. Have fun."

Without waiting for any help, Johnny took off like a bullet. With no assistance, he was the first to keg stand, and Jack, upon seeing him do this, sighed, but began to imitate his friend. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny hadn't been expecting to get in easily. In fact, he'd expected a challenge, one that he could properly brag about when he'd beaten it. The night hadn't been too far from what he was expecting, drinking games, tests of strengths, getting even more shit faced in between everything, but he was pro enough to handle himself, no big deal, right? And, it wasn't, at least not for him, that is. Everyone had been expecting Johnny to get through each test without breaking a sweat, and they were right, he was in his element. What people weren't expecting, though, was Jack.

Jack had taken his time when trying to figure out what exactly was going on, someone must've explained it to him though, because only a few seconds later, he was imitating Johnny, flipping over the keg without any assistance. Johnny, on the other hand, was beginning to feel the effects of the trial, and needed some help keeping level. In what seemed like hours later, the buzzer on the podium went off, and the inductees were helped back onto their feet, albeit a little unsteady.

Steven was hunched over, clenching his stomach with his face scrunched up, as if he were going to puke. He had barely touched his keg at the start, before upchucking, and hadn't gotten much farther after that. Johnny couldn't see straight, and his sense of balance had definitely been altered, but he was fine for the most part, proudly flexing his biceps and whooping enthusiastically, having chugged about half of his kegs beer. Jack was another story. The blue blooded male had managed to empty over a third of the contents of his keg, and amazingly, was standing straight up, shrugging and looking at the chaos around him with disinterest.

"Alright ladies!" Aku said, grabbing the microphone again. "I see you're all still standing! Don't worry, we'll fix that right up!" He laughed obnoxiously, earning a chorus of cheers from the Cobras around him. Jack couldn't help but feel a strange sense of familiarity when hearing Aku speak. It was as if he'd met him before, and felt as if he should recognize the man, but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Before he realized it, Aku had already moved on to explaining the next trial, and Jack had to snap back to reality. "-and so, it is only natural that we have you demonstrate your loyalty, through a little one on one with our beloved mascot!" Without further warning, or a chance for them to understand what was happening, something huge was dumped onto the three, sending them sprawling to the ground. Upon their recovery, though, the trio found that they had been buried in something completely unexpected, Johnny being the first to notice.

"SNAKES!" He screamed in a shrill voice. The normally "macho" minded muscleman shot up into the air, screeching like a banshee, furiously batting at the scaly animals, desperately trying to get them off his body. Their audience broke out into laughter and cheering as he ran about frantically, running into people and falling over himself as he went. Aku grinned at how Johnny was reacted, pleased with how the initiation was playing out. But when he turned his head to watch his other victims, his face fell.

Steven was doing about as well as anyone had thought he would, curled up into a ball on the ground, seemingly frozen in fear. The snakes were mostly ignoring him though. No, what caught Aku's attention was Jack. Jack, who had since stood up, back to his usual proud stance. On his shoulders, on his head, his arms, at his feet, everywhere there were cold blooded creatures. And yet, still, the man wasn't flinching. In fact, he actually looked as if he were enjoying this! Aku watched with annoyance as the other smiled at the reptiles, letting them slither around, and even petting one or two. They didn't seem threatened and didn't even attempt to bite him.

Johnny, however, was still running rampant around the clearing. His constant screaming had been a reminder that he was still there, and the sound was coming closer. Jack had been preoccupied by the slithering creatures around him when Johnny, not looking where he was going, ran directly into him. The two collided and went flying, tumbling off into the crowd as scaled animals were tossed off of them.

The two landed awkwardly, both tangled together with Johnny on top, face to face with Jack. His shades were askew and his hair had become a ruffled mess. Jack looked up, saw his disheveled appearance, and immediately busted out into laughter. Johnny hadn't been expecting the usually reserved Asian to make such a noise, snorting loudly and turning a bright red. "What're you laugh in' at egg roll!" Johnny said, unable to stop from smiling, and soon joining Jack's guffaws. The two laughed with tears in their eyes as the group around them began to applaud, heaving them into the air in a mob of hands and arms.

Jack looked over at Johnny, smiling broadly, and was answered with a goofy grin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

There had been several other challenges that night, mostly comprised of more drinking, strength tests, and general dicking around. About exactly what you'd expect from a popular fraternity. Of course, afterwards, there was a massive party held at the Cobra house held in celebration of the newest members. Johnny, at this point, was completely hammered, and Jack wasn't far behind him.

"DUDE!" A party-goer shouted over the music, clapping Johnny on the shoulder. "That was awesome! You totally wrecked the initiation! Welcome to Cobra house!" He laughed and downed the rest of his drink, returning to the party with a fist in the air. People had been congratulating the two all night like that, coming up and shaking their hands, taking selfies, and introducing themselves and other cobra members. They'd even given the two nicknames for their accomplishments. "Samurai Jack, whaddup man?!" Another member shouted, high fiving Jack as he passed by. "Elvis! Bro!" Another yelled, nearly tackling Johnny.

Jack had enjoyed the festivities for the most part, but felt that he could use some space. So while Johnny was busy challenging other fraternity members to arm wrestle him, Jack slipped outside.

He took a deep breath of fresh night air, trying to clear his fuzzy mind. He was actually glad that Johnny had brought him along to this event, although it wasn't really his style, he was enjoying himself. He thought about contacting his family, calling to let them know how things were going, update them on what he'd done so far. Before he could get much further in thought though, a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"So, a Ken becomes a cobra. Never thought I'd see the day." Jack turned around to find Aku standing in front of him. He looked unimpressed, bored almost, with his arms crossed and eyes half-lidded. Suddenly, it clicked. Jack remembered exactly where he knew the other from. "Akuma Kage." Jack replied. "It's been years. How've you been, my friend?" Jack said, smiling. The two had known each other since they were children, their fathers both owners of prestigious companies in Japan. "I'm doing rather well actually, I've been busy here, you know." He said, his tone grim. "Not all of us have the leisure of abandoning our lineage. I for one have taken on the responsibility giving to me as heir to my fathers company. Unlike someone else I know." His eyes narrowed. Jack's eyes sparked with shock and pain. He hadn't remembered his old friend being so bitter.

"I do not understand." Jack sputtered, confused and hurt. "Of course you wouldn't." The other snapped. "You never took anything seriously, did you? Chasing after dreams and fantasies? You're still as ignorant as you were back then, but I've grown up, Jack." He growled, stepping closer. "And you should too."

"HEY GUYS!" A boisterous voice interrupted them. Aku turned around, his demeanor completely shifting. "Johnny, congrats on making it man!" Aku said, matching Johnny's wavelength perfectly. The two began to chat nonchalantly, while Jack, still jarred from his earlier confrontation, stood frozen in the background. "Yeah, totally! Don'tcha think that'd be cool Jack?" Johnny said, bringing Jack back to the present. "Huh, what?" He asked. "Aku says he's got an idea, to officially make us Cobras, you're game arent'cha?"

Jack's eyes darted over to Aku who, for the moment, was wearing a mask of a smile. A mischievous glint showed through his eyes, but not wanting to seem rude, Jack pretended not to notice. "I'm up for whatever you are." Aku's smile turned smirk, giving Jack second thoughts. "That's great." He said, turning back to the blond. "Why don't you guys head on back inside? I'll round everybody up so we can make this happen." Aku patted Johnny on the back, then stood aside to let the two pass. But as Jack began to walk by, Aku grabbed his arm in a tight vice stopping him in his tracks, and whispered icily in Japanese.

"Don't get too comfortable Ken, you're a cobra now, anything goes."

Jack swallowed, his throat going dry. He didn't know what Aku meant by what he'd said, and frankly, didn't want to. But before he even had a chance to reply, his opposite had fled, disappearing to gather up the rest of Omega M. "Hey, you okay man?" Johnny asked in a concerned tone. "Hm?" Jack stopped, nearly running into the taller. "Well, it's just..." He scratched the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's just that you seem a little off, is all." After a moment of silence, Johnny spoke again. "I-I'm probably just bein weird." He laughed nervously, waving a hand in dismissal.

Jack smiled. "I appreciate your concern. Thank you, but I am fine. Come, let's go join the others." He said, patting the other on the back as he walked inside. Johnny cleared his throat, trying to hide what seemed to be a blush. "Uh, yeah! Yeah, sure."


	4. Chapter 4

As it turns out, Aku didn't mean to collect every cobra in one room, only get the top members in a meeting to decide the dynamic duo's fate. The two newest additions to the fraternity were escorted into a darkened meeting room with the rest of the house's highest members, sitting down at a large circular table that allowed them all to see one another. A click sounded in the room, and a projector turned on, casting a glow on the far wall. "This," Aku said, stepping out of the shadows. "Is Alpha Major." He brought up a clicker, pointing it at the projector, switching the slide to one that showed a fraternity.

"Last year, these bastards," He continued, switching to the next slide. "Did _this_ to our front door." The image was gruesome to say the least. On what looked like the front door of the Omega M. building, was the mutilated body of a King Cobra. The reptilian mascot chosen by the house had been torn open and gutted, then nailed to the wood with a bloody... "What the hell is that!?" Johnny abruptly asked, clearly in awe of the brutality in the photo.

"That, my friend, is a boar's tusk." Aku answered, gritting his teeth in a way that looked painful. "Their mascot is a damn pig, just like the lot of them." He growled. The rest of the members murmured in assent, apparently having dealt with the house of boars for quite some time. "But now, we, get, our, REVENGE!" Aku yelled, slamming a fist onto the wooden table. "And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Someone asked. "They have been encroaching on _our_ territory for too long now!" Aku answered. "Letting their living tub of lard loose in the building, jeering at us in public, sabotaging our meetings and other events, it all stops now!" He shouted, earning a a cry of approval from his fellow Cobras.

"No, no. They've gotta learn, and what better way to learn, than by living through hell!?" The others erupted into chaos, planning a grand scheme to drag out the competition and humiliate them publicly. Jack and Johnny looked at each other, skeptical and unsure of just what they were getting into. After a couple of hours or so filled with bickering and arguments made by members with ideas or conceptions, the group had settled on a single plan of action.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?" Jack asked, wondering how he'd managed to be persuaded into camping outside an opposing fraternity's house, in a thorny bush, at 2 In the morning. Jack glared at him as if he'd insulted his mother, looking ridiculous wearing his signature sunglasses in the dark of night. "Dude, Dont'cha wanna get in good with these guys? C'mon I thought we went over this already!" Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "If I recall properly, you were the one who wanted this so badly. I was simply forced to join you." He grumbled. "And look how far you've gotten thanks to me." Johnny retorted rather loudly, earning a shush from his partner. "Fine, let us just get this over with, the sooner the better." Jack sighed, resigning to keeping an eye out.

It had been a week ago when the two had been given the simple roles of lookouts for that nights operation. The senior members of the house had decided to attack the opposition fraternity during one of their meetings, a time when all the important members of the group would be gathered in one place. The plan was for them to sneak in and steal the house's prized hog, dress it up in a ridiculous costume, and let it loose on campus, working fast to deface the frat house before leaving. Jack hadn't liked the sound of any of it. For one, his affinity towards animals left him hesitant. However, Johnny quickly reassured him that the pig wouldn't be harmed.

"Relax, man. The point here is to teach 'em not to mess with us." He'd said. "Nobody's gonna get hurt, scouts honor." He affirmed, making mock salute with his hand. Jack, though, wasn't buying it. "It still does not make it right. This is something a criminal would do, and I am no criminal." He said adamantly. "I know you're not." Johnny groaned. "I'm not one either." He took a breath, scratching the back of his head. Jack knew that his friend had meant well, and so (after several days of negotiating) he let himself be convinced to follow through with the plan, on the condition that he have nothing to do with any illegal or negative activities directly.

Looking back on it now, the scholar regretted his decision immensely.

His legs were beginning to grow sore as he crouched beneath the leaves of the brush, and Johnny had nodded off at least 3 times already. Their seniors had entered the building what seemed like hours ago, and hadn't been seen or heard since. The two freshmen had been watching the surrounding area (well, Jack had) and there was no sign of any danger to the operation. Jack was growing frustrated just waiting there, and with Johnny's incessant whining and complaining about not being able to join the others, he felt like he was going insane.

Fed up with the nights events, or lack thereof, Jack was about to stand up and leave. But suddenly, Johnny yelped. "Look!" Jack immediately knelt back down, his eyes darting towards the Alpha residence. Behind the shrouded Victorian windows near the front door, the two could see lights flickering about, white, like a flashlights. Without warning the entrance to the establishment burst open, swinging violently as a squealing pink mass flung itself off the porch and into the night. It flashed by them, only a blur of garish makeup and glitter as it flew past.

"Was that... A wig? And-"

"Pom poms? Yeah."

" **FUCKIN RUUUUUUUNNN!** " A voice yelled. In a chaotic charge, omega seniors poured from the open doors of the alpha house, scattering upon impact with the grassy lawn. The sound of shouting and clamor erupted from inside the abode, filling Jack with a sense of urgency. The others were already half way across the campus clearing, and their pursuers were nearly out the door. Realizing their situation, Jack took action. "Get down!" He hissed, grabbing Johnny's arm and throwing them both to the ground. Just as the two collapsed beneath the tangled foliage, a wave of furious looking Alphas surged from within their fraternity, looking as if they were ready to kill. They argued amongst themselves, eventually dividing up into groups, taking off in pursuit of the rowdy omegas who could still be heard whooping and laughing from far off.

Jack let loose the breath he'd been holding in, and turning his gaze towards the flustered Johnny Bravo who'd landed on top of him in their swift attempt to hide. He was blushing like mad, looking mortified at the position the two were in, his hair was an absolute mess, and his glasses had since fallen off, exposing his crystal blue eyes.

"Er..." Jack said, clearing his throat. "You can move now, I believe they are all gone." Johnny sputtered, awkwardly vaulting up into a standing position, looking anywhere but at Jack. Jack stood up calmly, but a sharp pain shot through his left leg and he winced, falling to the ground again. Johnny's head whipped around instantly, worry covering his face. "Woah there Jack, you okay?" He asked, stepping closer. Jack grimaced and looked at his ankle, which appeared to be reddening and beginning to swell. He shook his head and sighed heavily, attempting once more to get up.

Jack wavered, his knees buckling. As he fell Johnny's reflexes kicked in, his arms stretching outwards to catch his wounded friend. "Woah, woah, I don't think you should be standing on that." He commented, looking down at the other's obviously sprained ankle. "No, I am fine, really." Jack insisted, stubbornly refusing any help. Johnny made a face, obviously not persuaded by his argument. Before Jack could push the matter any further, he felt himself falling backwards, his eyes widening as his legs were pulled out from under him. He uttered an embarrassingly high pitched squeak in his confusion, a hand flying instantly to his mouth once he heard it.

Johnny had managed to swing the smaller into a bridal style cradle, his mouth set into a firm line as he tried to keep his composure. Jack, on the other hand, had been caught completely off guard and couldn't hide his mortified reaction. "P-p-put me down!" He sputtered, trying and failing to keep his speech steady. "This is highly unnecessary, I can walk fine on my own, yo-" But Johnny stopped him. "That's enough." He said defiantly, looking Jack directly in the eye. "We need to regroup with the other guys, and you need to have your leg looked at."

Jack stared back at him in shock, never having seen such a serious side of the blond before. Accepting that he'd have to put his sense of pride aside for the moment, Jack agreed to let his companion carry him, and the two set off as the sun began to rise.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since the incident with Alpha Major, and the university hadn't stopped buzzing since. At first, Johnny and Jack had thought their little excursion to be of no real significance other than helping the Omegas keep their rep. But news soon flooded the campus that something else had happened that night.

Something much more... serious.

"You branded them!?" Johnny looked helplessly around the room, hoping to God that he'd heard wrong. Jack was furious, and had hobbled out of the room despite his injury. "We only hit their top members." One answered. "Yeah, their leaders, the ones who asked for it." Another responded. "They all deserved it though. For disgracing Omega M.!" A chorus of cheers rose up. Johnny looked at them in shock, his expression a mix of anger and disgust. "Alright you idiots! That's enough." A familiar voice commanded from behind Johnny. He turned to see none other than Aku, the head of the house, glaring at them. He motioned for the others to leave the room, waiting for them to clear out before turning to Johnny.

"I apologize for their behavior, they aren't the most cultured group." He smiled. Johnny didn't waver, staring Aku down with his shades barely hiding the intensity in his eyes. "You lied to us." He growled. "About what you had planned, about what we were getting involved in! All of it!" Aku's face fell, he heaved a heavy sigh before replying. "Y'know Johnny, things don't always go as planned." He said, putting a hand on the others shoulder, which he then promptly swatted away. Aku frowned, but acted otherwise unfazed. "The Cobras had to make a statement here. It was a matter of honor. You must understand, with such a delicate mission, we couldn't just let anyone know. Especially not two new Cobras." He shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Put yourself in my shoes here, Bravo." Aku said, as nonchalantly as if he'd simply told a white lie. "No," Johnny retorted. "Put yourself in my shoes. I made a promise to someone, a promise that no one would get hurt." He threw his hands up in the air. "Now I'm a liar, and I may have just lost the only friend I had on this campus." He began to storm out, but Aku placed a hand up, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait, Johnny... Goddamn it. It wasn't meant to be personal." Johnny fumed. "You're right, it isn't personal. In fact, it isn't even close. You can consider us both no longer in your little snake lovers club."

Johnny had found Jack very slowly making his way towards the dorm building, a scowl plastered to his face as he limped forward. "Hey!" He'd shouted, catching up relatively quickly. Jack acted as if he hadn't heard him and simply kept walking. "Dude, look, you know I had nothing to do with that right. I had no idea that this was what they were planning." He said pleadingly. "I would never've made you do that had I known-" Jack stopped and turned abruptly to Johnny, pointing at him accusingly. "Known what Johnny? That we would be abusing an animal? That we would be defacing someone else's property? How about attacking someone with a molten iron!? Hmm, Johnny?!" Jack was shouting now, his face red with anger.

Johnny felt horrible, and it showed. He was flush with shame, looking more like a kicked puppy with every word the snapped out of Jack's mouth. He looked down in shame, knowing fully well that he'd fucked up, and bad. Jack was seething, angry with Johnny and himself for what had happened. He huffed in frustration, rubbing a hand over his face as he tried to calm down. "Just... Just leave me alone Johnny. You've done enough, I think." Jack continued to trudge along, leaving the other behind.

The following morning the two of them had classes to go to, each coming and going while the other was absent, and as such, didn't talk the entire day. Eventually though, the day came to an end, and as the pair returned to their dorm, they were faced with an obvious elephant in the room. Johnny avidly avoided Jack's gaze, either pretending to be preoccupied or simply feigning ignorance. He clearly felt responsible for the situation they'd been placed in, and wasn't too keen on bringing the matter back up again.

Jack, on the other hand, had already left his anger behind, and had realized just how cruel he must've seemed earlier. Jack knew he had a serious tempter when it came to his morals, and this had been one of the biggest breaks he had ever experienced in his own personal code. But he knew it hadn't been Johnny's fault. The guy might've acted self centered and narcissistic at times, but Jack had seen the compassion the giant was capable of. Despite outward appearances, he was a kind person, and would never have enlisted in the cobra brotherhood had he known their true intentions.

Jack sighed, knowing very well that he shouldn't put the blame on his roommate, especially after the effort he went through to get Jack out of his shell. Come to think of it, Johnny had never really left Jack's side since the beginning. The two had met the same day they'd arrived, and had become unlikely friends, practically inseparable since.

Johnny was busying himself with organizing his belongings, something he never did, a clear sign something was wrong. Jack grabbed his crutches and heaved himself upwards, carefully standing, then working his way towards the other, who was currently bent over a duffel bag and sifting through it. Jack cleared his throat, making a distinct noise to catch the others attention. Johnny bolted upright, nearly falling over as he threw himself onto his feet. "Yeah?" He responded, his voice cracking. He made a face and tried again. "I mean, yeah? What is it, did'ja need somethin?"

Jack looked up at him, suddenly aware of the height difference between them both. He squinted at the other and, without warning, snatched the sunglasses off Johnny's face. The taller looked shocked, quickly trying to grab them back with one hand and covering his face with the other. "W-what the hell man!? Give 'em back!" Jack couldn't help but laugh as his roommate fumbled for his shades. "I am sorry." He said, chuckling. "I simply cannot speak to you seriously why you are wearing these." He smiled half heartedly, looking at the other somewhat sadly. "Please, remove your hand, you look fine without such a thing. Besides, we must talk."

Johnny froze. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Johnny's hand, moving it himself. The taller reddened, and shrank back, as if trying to escape. "Johnny," Jack begged, looking the other in the eye. "I mean to apologize for before. For my behavior the other night." He faltered. "It was of poor taste for me to treat such a close friend that way." Johnny looked confused at first, not registering what he'd just heard, but after a moment he hung his head low, his shoulder slumping. "You don't need to apologize. What happened was entirely my fault, you had every right to be pissed at me." He said.

"After all, I made you a promise, a promise I broke right afterwards. That's not something I can just get over, y'know?" He muttered, looking back at Jack sympathetically. Jack shook his head in response. "It is not your fault. I was simply angry with myself for letting this happen. There is nothing you could have done about it." Jack smiled sincerely to reassure his companion that he'd done nothing wrong. Johnny didn't know what to say, settling for an mumbled "thanks". The two laughed off the awkwardness of the situation, both glad to have finally gotten over this period of tension.

It wasn't until long after that they realized they were still holding hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"MOVE IT EGGROLL." Johnny yelled obnoxiously as he leapt onto the couch, nearly throwing his roommate off the other end. "Dear god, must you do that every time?" Jack chuckled, clinging to the bucket of popcorn he'd almost dropped. Johnny just grinned in response, raising his eyebrows up and down humorously. Jack shook his head but couldn't help but smile at the others heavy-handed humor. "Ooh! Shut up, shut up, it's on!" Johnny whooped and turned up the volume to the TV.

It had become a tradition for the two students to spend their Sunday evenings sitting in front of the television, stuffing popcorn into their faces as they watched bad sitcoms and old movies. The two had managed to find a middle ground in their interests, growing closer as they watched foreign films and documentaries. As it turns out, Johnny was as interested in informational documentations as he was action blockbusters. It came as a surprise to Jack, as he'd initially thought Johnny to have less than refined tastes. Johnny had explained to Jack that his intrigue stemmed from his own efforts in the field. "Originally, I was gonna major in film, but I wasn't too good at getting a steady shot." He said.

"Plus, I wanted to work with a camera, I knew that much." He explained. "But I wanted to catch the moment, y'know? I didn't want it to fade, like movies do." Jack felt a surge of respect at the others words. He could understand the urge to capture something forever, to preserve its beauty permanently. Johnny's drive and ambitions were similar to his own in that way. The two of them talked about their dreams and goals in life, discussing what they liked and disliked about the films they'd viewed as they watched them. They bonded immensely over the next few weeks, becoming extremely close as time passed.

Johnny helped Jack as he walked through campus, as he was still using the crutches he'd been directed to during his healing process. Eventually Jack recovered, and the two celebrated, along with the other friends they'd met along the way. People they knew, like Steven, who they'd met at the cobra induction ceremony, had labeled them as a dynamic duo. The title caught on, as the two were rarely ever seen apart from each other. Whether they be walking to class, having lunch, or talking casually, they never seemed to really separate or stray to far from each other.

One day, a younger student walked up to them and made a small comment, saying, "Y'unno, you guys make a cute couple!" to which Jack immediately broke out into laughter. He thought the girl had been making a simple joke in relation to their close friendship, but turned around to find that Johnny was far from laughing. The brawn had clearly taken the statement too seriously, and as a result, had once again become overly flustered. Johnny was beaming a shade of bright red, stumbling over his words as he frantically tried to refute the statement. "What!? N-no no no no no, I mean, never! Not in a million!-I mean, if I had to pick a guy-but no, you've got it all wrong! W-"

"Johnny," Jack quickly interjected. "She was only joking."

"Oh, uh... Yeah. Yeah, I knew that!" He said, smiling sheepishly. Jack shook his head, and they continued about their day as normal. But it made them both stop to think for a moment.

Later on that day, the two were sitting on the couch again, drinking and binge watching cheesy Kung Fu flicks as well as giving their own personal commentary on each scene. They'd just ended a horribly dubbed series and we're still laughing as the credits rolled. Johnny had set his shades aside and was wiping tears from his eyes while Jack gasped for air; then an odd thought struck his mind, giving him pause. "Johnny?" Jack spoke in an inquiring tone. "Hm?" The other answered, still trying to regulate his breathing with a smile spread across his features.

Jack turned to fully face his best friend, leaning on one hand as he twirled an empty beer bottle in the other, looking forward with curiosity. "I was just wondering... No, perhaps it is too rude of me to ask." Johnny raised a brow in question. "What? What is it?" He said, his speech slightly slurred from the alcohol. "Ask away, Johnny bravo has nothing to hide!" He said, flexing jokingly. Jack thought about it, then asked again. "Why is it that you wear those shades, no matter where you are?" Jack was genuinely curious, he had seen Johnny's eyes before, but had never spotted a reason for the otherwise confident blond to hide his face as such.

Johnny looked surprised, obviously not expecting such a direct question from his companion. He scratched his jaw, unsure of what to say. Jack quickly sputtered out an apology, admitting that it was too personal a question, and that he didn't meant to be intrusive. But his friend stopped him, shaking his head and holding a hand up. "Nah man, it's alright. We've been friends a while now, it's only fair that I give you a straight answer." Jack blinked, not sure of how to react. "The truth is, I've always been very expressive-a shocker, I know." Jack rolled his eyes and grinned, but didn't say anything. "My momma always told me that I had pretty eyes, but a guy like me, having girly eyes?" He sighed.

"It wasn't a good idea for a guy to act like a girl where I grew up. It was even worse for him to look like one. People didn't appreciate it all that much." Jack didn't want to interrupt, but felt the need to say something. "Do you mean to say... Were you attacked for this? For looking different?" He couldn't wrap his head around such a concept. To be so crude-minded, it wasn't right. Johnny averted his gaze, but his eyes were just as expressive as he'd said, holding a saddened glint to them that spoke the truth. "Johnny..." Jack tried to say something, but couldn't find the words. They both fell into a speechless silence, not longer feeling so jovial.

Jack looked down, now understanding why his compatriot was so often and so easily embarrassed. He had been utterly humiliated as a child, shamed into submission, and conformed into a person he was not. Johnny was ashamed of more than his appearance. He was ashamed of himself as a whole.

Jack wanted to say something, do _something_ to ease his friend's pain. But he was drawing a complete blank, and his hazy mind didn't help the matter. Johnny drew his head up, looking at his counterpart with a blank expression. Jack looked up, but Johnny turned away quickly, reaching for his shades again. Jack felt that he couldn't let the conversation end like this. It wasn't right. He would make it right.

Without thinking, he moved swiftly to Johnny's side of the couch, gently placing a hand on his friend's chest as he kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny's eyes went wide as their lips met, stunned by what was happening. He looked at Jack, whose eyes were shut. They were drunk, yes, but not enough to where they didn't know what they were doing. Johnny didn't know where this was coming from, and felt as if his heart might explode with how hard it was beating. However, he couldn't deny that he didn't hate this. Of course he'd thought of Jack that way, but he'd learned to suppress thoughts like that throughout his life, but never had he ever expected someone to feel the same way about him. Jack slowly moved his arms to wrap around Johnny's neck, and without thinking too much about it, Johnny responded. His hands moved to cup Jack's face, deepening their kiss.

 **"COME ON DOWN TO CHICKEN JIM'S TOY BARN, WHERE THESE DEALS ARE BUCK BUCK BUCKING GOOD!"** The TV blasted suddenly.

Their eyes flashed open and the two separated instantaneously, Johnny staring at Jack in awe as Jack himself retreated back to his side of the couch, grabbing his mouth as if just now realizing what he'd done. "Uh..." Johnny struggled to speak, virtually speechless after what he'd just experienced. Jack took a moment to calm down. For once, it was his face that was a bright red hue. He set his hand down and looked up, their eyes meeting.

"I didn-"

"Did y-"

The two spoke at the same time, their words tangling together in a mess of gibberish. They each shut their mouths, silent for a moment before their nerves got the better of them. Johnny was the first to lose his composure, trying to hold his laughter back, and failing miserably. Jack soon joined him, and they both laughed together, breathless and hysterical. It took several attempts before they regained their calm demeanor, sitting and facing each other, smiles back on their faces. Johnny spoke first. "I never would have thought-Er, well I mean, I never thought you swung that way..." He trailed off, still in somewhat disbelief.

Jack shrugged. "I've been approached by men and women before... I suppose it just was not something I was interested in," he paused, then continued. "Until now." Johnny could feel his face getting hot. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "I never thought someone like you would like someone like... Well, me." He admitted, remembering how many times he'd been rejected in the past. "Not too many people want to hang around somebody as dumb as a bag a' rocks." Jack shook his head in disagreement. "Johnny, I've only known you for a short period of time, but in the last few weeks, I have seen that you are so much more than what people think."

He moved closer, not breaking eye contact. "You have demonstrated such bravery and kindness, you put on this face for self preservation, but really, you are a generous person." Jack said sincerely, placing a hand on the others shoulder. "And you do not need to listen to anyone who says otherwise."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Things changed dramatically for Johnny after that night. Though Jack was fine with letting the world know about them, Johnny still had reservations, which was understandable considering what he'd gone through in his home town. He wasn't quite ready to come out to others yet, and Jack respected his wishes, keeping to his usual reserved demeanor when they were out in public. To others, nothing had changed between the two, though it was obvious to those who were paying attention that they were both somewhat different.

Johnny laughed more, and in a way that didn't seem as annoying as it had before. He'd stopped chasing down every other girl he came across, and instead, began to treat them all like anyone else. He was an all around nicer guy, and eventually, more people came to know and accept him as a friend. Jack still kept to himself mostly, but didn't seem as uncomfortable as he did before. He used to look at things as if they were foreign, but now seemed to take on a different aspect entirely. He gladly assisted people who came to him, asking for help with reports or projects, and he seemed genuinely kinder, and more sympathetic towards them. And although the two still rarely parted from one another, when they did, they always seemed to hold a dreamy look in their eyes, as if lost in a pleasant thought.

Sooner than later, more and more people started to notice, and so began the talking and spreading of rumors. As the two became gradually closer and more intimate behind closed doors, people conversed about what might've happened between them; surely it had to be something that they'd both been involved in. Theories flew through the corridors and popped up in group texts.

"Maybe they got girlfriends?"

"Johnny's probably just glad he's finally passing!"

"Hey, shut up! It's probably just good news from home."

"I think they're secretly banging each other!"

Everyone had something to say on the matter, opinions were plenty, some incredibly spot on, others so far off you'd need binoculars to see them. The two, of course, were unaware of the topic at first. But soon enough, the whispers started to get louder, and lips grew looser as money began to exchange hands.

"They're betting on whether or not we've hooked up?!" Johnny was in full panic mode, fearing the worst of the situation. He paced rapidly back and forth around the dorm room, hoping to God that this wouldn't be another repeat of his childhood. Jack hated seeing his partner this way, it made him feel useless, unable to soothe Johnny's worries. He stepped in front of the other, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck and pressing his forehead to his chest. He could feel him calming down, the stress leaving his tensed body as he moved to embrace Jack in return.

"It is going to be okay." Jack murmured. "Everything will be fine."

They took time that day to talk, Jack trying to weed out Johnny's main fears and concerns and trying to reassure him that this wouldn't turn out like last time. "Perhaps it would be better if we just confronted them." Jack commented. He didn't want to outright admit that he felt uncomfortable hiding their relationship from others. Johnny was already prepared to reject the proposal, but Jack stopped him. "I know that this must be hard for you, and I do not assume that I understand it, but it feels as if you are embarrassed of being seen with me." Johnny was stunned, completely taken aback by Jack's words. He'd been so enveloped in his own worrying, that he hadn't even stopped to think about how his partner might feel.

They had dropped the subject that night, agreeing that they could pick the discussion back up later; both, however, couldn't seem to let it go. Jack felt the tightness in his chest build up as he gradually came to regret his words. He'd been to harsh, he feared that he had hurt Johnny, stepped too far over the line. He felt ashamed, and fell into a restless sleep after several quiet hours.

Johnny, on the other hand, had different concerns. At the front of his mind was the look in Jack's eyes as he'd confessed his issue with their secretive relationship. He couldn't deny that it did sound ridiculous, hiding away as if they'd be criminalized for loving each other. He was far from unsure of his feelings for Jack, but what would people think if they same the two together? What would their families think? What would their friends think? Johnny's head hurt just thinking about everything that could go wrong. Johnny's eyes flew open. What if Jack left him. He hadn't realized that his inconsideration might mean the end of their relationship. It hadn't even crossed his train of thought, but now that it was there, it wasn't leaving. Johnny never went to sleep, and instead, sat in bed and stared at the ceiling.

The next day came and passed as if the previous night never happened, but the tension in the air was proof enough that it had. Johnny ended up leaving the dorm before Jack woke up. He left a simple note stating that he'd be working on his latest project, nature photography, but didn't say exactly where he'd be going. Jack began to pack his backpack with textbooks, preparing for his classes later in the afternoon, when a knock rapped on the door. Johnny couldn't have been back already, Jack thought. He tried to think of who might be visiting the dorm room so early in the morning as he walked over to answer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Johnny had left just as the sun was rising, having decided that he'd spend the day focused on his work. He spent a couple of hours driving his old, worn-out looking truck, to the closest woodsy area. He stayed there, taking photos of animals and trees, staying still to capture perfect frames of unaware creatures like birds and squirrels, even spotting a doe at one point. Johnny kept going until the battery ran out on his camera, by which it was already late in the day. His stomach growled, making him realize he'd been out there without eating breakfast or lunch.

He began to pack up, gathering his equipment as he went, climbing into his car and slowly easing onto the road. He didn't want to hurry. He still didn't know what he would say to Jack when he saw him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So, mister Ken, you can see why we might be concerned." The professionally dressed woman said, staring at Jack across he desk, adjusting her overly eccentric pink glasses. Jack looked back, his mind racing to find why he'd been called here. Why would the head of the university need to speak about the school's reputation so seriously with him?

"Of course, I completely understand." He said, putting on a polite smile. The older woman narrowed her eyes, as if looking at something distasteful, then spoke again, a critical tone to her voice. "I don't think you do, mister Ken. You see, about a month ago, there was an incident regarding one of the fraternities on campus." Jack's mouth went dry, he'd been fearing that this might come back to haunt him. "Reports were filed against the Omega Major house, better known as the Cobra brotherhood." She removed her glasses, her gaze unwavering. "Do you recall such an event?"

Jack swallowed, trying to hold his voice steady, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. "Yes, it happened before my roommate and I were fully initiated." He admitted. "But we weird not know of the crime until the day after. We filed a report ourselves soon after." He continued, being honest with her. Her face pinched together like she'd eaten something disgustingly sour, and Jack felt his heart plummet. "Yes, you and your associate gave a very vague description of what transpired, a bare bones account really."

"But," she said, holding up a claw-like finger. "You are not the only ones who did so. In fact..." She said, pulling a paper-filled file from a desk drawer. "I have an extremely detailed report right here, filed by a student who wished to stay anonymous. It gives us clear indication to who the perpetrators were, and when we interviewed others, they confirmed it." Jack didn't like the sound of this, and braced for the worst. "Oh, I think you know who they were, mister Ken, and I have to say that I am highly disappointed." Jack lowered his head.

No doubt about it, Aku had been true to his word. "Now, since you've been such an impeccable student here for so long, and because of your family's status, I will not tarnish their name by expelling you." Jack looked up, hopeful. The woman grabbed a single document from her desk and slid it over to Jack's side. "Instead, I ask you to please sign this." She passed a pen to him and sat back, arms in her lap as she waited. Jack read the text on the bleach white parchment, quickly realizing what it was.

"You needn't do it now, but I expect it to be signed and returned to me by the end of the week. It would be best for everyone." Her voice was quiet, but far from comforting. Jack took the paper in hand, leaving the pen behind he stood up and ambled out of the office.

Jack had sat on his bed in his dorm room, staring down the paper he'd been given for hours, as if with time the words would change and say something else. He couldn't believe that it had come to this, to be so humiliated by a person he'd grown up thinking of as a dear friend. He'd never felt so betrayed. Going over the document again and again, he read and reread, hoping that he'd simply misunderstood or skipped a sentence that changed everything. But it was always the same:

 _By signing this form, I hereby revoke my right to speak about, elaborate on, or explain my leaving..._

 _I take full responsibility for my actions, and willingly choose to..._

 _If I do not follow the requirements stated here..._

He shook his head, tossing the paper to the side, putting his face in his hands. This was a nightmare.

Jack ended up skipping his classes that day, too conflicted to focus on any of his studies. It wouldn't even matter soon enough. The form stated clearly enough that if he didn't willingly leave the school he'd be expelled and forcefully removed. Either way he was screwed. His mind was filled with anxiety of what would happen next. What would his parents think? What would his friends think? What about Johnny?

Oh god.

Johnny _wasn't_ from a well known family.

Johnny _hadn't_ aced the entrance exam.

Johnny _wasn't_ a star pupil, building up the schools reputation.

What would happen to him?


	7. Chapter 7

Johhny stood outside his dorm room, staring at the closed door. He didn't know if he was ready to face Jack yet. He felt horrible for being so ignorant to how Jack felt about their relationship, but he was also no where near ready to come out of the closet. He sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept, eaten, or talked to Jack all day. But he knew he'd have to face him eventually though.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, and found the room dark, all the lights off, the only thing to guide him was the faint moonlight coming through the window. He looked to the side and found a sleeping Jack, asleep atop his bed. It looked as if he'd fallen asleep while studying. He was still fully clothed, and one hand, which was hanging off the mattress, clutched a single piece of paper.

Johnny smiled sadly. He'd probably ended up making Jack worry more, with his taking off so early and coming back so late. This only deepened his frustration. Why couldn't he get anything right lately? He inched his way closer, knowing that it wouldn't be healthy for his partner to sleep like that, and drew his blankets over him, careful not to wake the slumbering scholar. Jack mumbled in his sleep, rolling over, but not waking. Johnny stepped back, pleased with himself, and moved to dump his bags in the corner. His foot landed on the ground and he heard a soft crinkling noise.

Looking down, Johnny spotted the paper that Jack had been holding; it was slightly crumpled up, but otherwise fine. He wondered what the other had been reading so intently, and brought it over to his desk on the opposite side of the room. Sitting down in his rolling chair, Johnny turned on the light, looking down at the bent page intently the entire time.

Once his eyes acclimated to the flood of light, he was able to read the text before him, and was soon seething with the realization of what it meant. He was both angry with himself, and furious with the university's decision. He had been so stupid; he'd been running around in circles staring at leaves and trees while Jack had been facing down his imminent expulsion. Johnny hit his forehead in exasperation. How could he have let this happen?

No, he thought. He hadn't let this happen, he wouldn't, he couldn't. He narrowed his eyes at the words in front of him. He needed to do something, and fast.

But first things first. Johnny had a pretty good idea as to why Jack had been confronted with this, and began to wonder why he hadn't encountered the same problem. Surely Johnny would've been called out first, tossed aside like nothing. Johnny thought, it's wasn't like he was Jack, who aced all his classes and came with an impressive reputation.

So why had he been ignored?

One reason came to mind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Cobra Brotherhood had no issues when it came to throwing parties at one in the morning, and this night was no different. But Johnny had no interest in hanging around these bastards. No, he had one specific person he needed to speak to, and nobody was gonna get in the way.

He passed by frat thugs and new recruits, girls wearing almost nothing, and couples getting frisky. Music blasted so loudly it made his ears hurt, and there was no open space in the horde of people, but so far his target was no where to be seen. Goddamn it, he thought, pushing through the crowd of party-goers. Where the hell was he? Johnny gritted his teeth, trying not to bust a vein as he trudged forwards. He was about to give up and start plan B, when someone grabbed his shoulder. Spinning around to face whoever it was, Johnny threw his fists up, ready to fight. It was probably the house's lead members, kicking him out. Ex-Omegas weren't exactly welcome here.

"Woah there Bravo, you might want to put your dukes down, wouldn't want to have a scene, now would we?"

Johnny knew that voice, recognizing the pompous air it held in an instant. He grimaced, reluctantly placing his hands at his sides. "Aku." He spat, as if the name on its own was enough to make him sick. "Me!" Aku replied, wearing a smug grin and holding an unopened beer bottle. "Want one?" He asked nonchalantly, holding the drink up. "No thanks." Johnny said with an annoyed tone. "I came here because we need to talk. Aku raised a brow and looked around him. Seeing that no one was paying the any attention, he nodded, dropping his smirk and waving Johnny to follow him.

They weaved through the mass of students before reaching a closed wooden door. Two Cobras were blocking the way in, standing like you would expect a guard to, stone faced and tall. Aku nodded to them and the two stepped aside, allowing him and Johnny to enter.

Inside was an impressive sitting room. Opulent decorations and lavish features adorned the room. The furniture was all beautifully carved out of what looked like mahogany, the same as the walls, which were lined with bookshelves filled to the brim. "Welcome to the records room." Aku said with open arms, walking over to a love seat across from the couch. "Please, have a seat." Johnny doubted that he'd be listened to if he didn't, and slowly approached the couch, sitting on the very edge.

It was dead silent in the room other than their breathing, making Johnny wonder if the party had ended, although things had been in full swing when they'd left. "Ah, you like the sound proofing? Did it myself, no one can hear anything that happens in this room, and vice versa." Johnny shifted uncomfortably, but raised remained adamant.

"I know what you did Aku." Aku looked at Johnny with an expression of mock shock. He placed a hand on his chest, gasping over dramatically. "Whaaaat? Me? What have I done?" Johnny glared at the head of the house. "You know exactly what you did." He growled, trying and failing to keep his cool composure. "Hmm? No, no, I don't seem to be recalling anything..." He muttered, tapping his chin and looking around like he was attempting to remember. Johnny stood up, his face contorted in anger. He rooted around his pocket, pulling out a folded sheet and slamming it down on the table between them. "Oh yeah? You don't know anything? Then what the hell is THIS?" He argued, staring Aku down.

The eccentric frat leader dropped his act, frowning and looking at the paper on the table. In a very cat like manner, he stretched forward, without rising from his seat, and snatched the parchment up. He looked up at Johnny, not breaking eye contact until the paper was open in his hands. He quickly skimmed over the document, a mischievous grin spreading from cheek to cheek as he read.

"Ooooooooh, you mean this." He drawled, folding the paper again and tossing it back onto the table. "Why so curious?" He asked, resting his head on his hand. Johnny couldn't think of an answer to the question without it giving away everything he'd been trying to hide. So he took a different approach. "I'm curious because it doesn't make sense for Jack, a goddamn prodigy, to get something as serious as this," He fumed, holding up the paper. "And for me, someone with about as much thinking power as a bag of dung, to not even receive a slap on the wrist!"

Johnny threw the document down, not done talking yet. "Nothing, no messages, no emails, not even a damn call! Now tell me Aku, what exactly did you do?" His face was red with anger, and stance was one that would scare even a seasoned fighter off. But Aku didn't seem to pay these things any mind. Instead, he smoothly stood up, brushed himself off, and strode over to his aggravated guest. Johnny was trying his best to keep his emotions under control, but as usual, he was just too damn much of an open book.

Aku slinked forward; Johnny had expected him to stop a couple of paces away, but the man simply kept walking. Johnny's hate fueled fury began to ebb away as confusion came to replace it. What the hell could Aku be up to now? he suspected only the worst, and backed up step by step, trying to retain the space between them.

Johnny was stopped by one of the hard wood walls of the room hitting his back, giving him pause. He quickly looked around for another exit, but found only the door he'd entered through, which was positions directly across from him. In an instant, Johnny felt his his face being forcefully pulled down to face his heinous host. "You really don't get it, do you bravo?" He stated more than asked. "Well... Doesn't matter, you will soon enough." He said, pinning the other, and forcefully dragging his head down to lock lips.

Johnny's eyes shot wide open, panic setting in rapidly as Aku forced himself onto him. Aku roughly pushed Johnny into the wall, slipping off his shades and holding him in place with a hand painfully grasping his hair. One leg was between Johnny's, effectively trapping him. The blond was shocked, his mind scattered. His eyes screwed shut as he felt his anxiety build up and begin to choke him, his thoughts wandered to Jack. He apologized continuously, over and over again in his mind, feeling nothing but shame and disgust as Aku grinded up against him.

Suddenly, their lips broke contact, and Johnny coughed, gasping for air that didn't smell of his attacker. Aku deviously, licking his lips as he trailed his hand down Johnny's chest. He reached Johnny's buckle, beginning to unfasten it when the image of a restlessly sleeping Jack rose to Johnny's mind. He ground his teeth together and threw his head forward, slamming it into Aku's. The heinous host staggered back while holding his head in his hands, yelling in pain, and Johnny took the chance to run. He bounded out of the room, forcing himself through the crowded building, throwing himself out the front door and taking off without looking back. His eyes stung and his lungs burned as he sprinted further and further away from the frat house.

Eventually his footfall slowed and Johnny stumbled to a stop, tripping over himself and haphazardly tumbling down into the grass. He lay there, trying to calm down. The night was quiet apart from his ragged breathing and the sound of his own heart, beating so fast it hurt. He tried to focus, telling himself that everything was alright, that everything would be okay, but as a tear escaped through the side of his eye, he broke down and wept, unable to handle the pressure of what he' just gone through.

Meanwhile, Aku ambled over towards one of the seats in the room, settling down with one hand while the other covered his forehead. He eased himself down slowly, groaning as he did. His head hurt like civ, and it took a moment for him to focus enough to stop seeing double. On the ground, a few feet away, sat a broken pair of sunglasses. Aku spotted them and smirked, pulling out his phone with his free hand. He navigated through the lockscreen, pulling up his recent images, chuckling when pulling them up. Jack Ken didn't know it yet, but his life was about to get much, much worse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jack woke up to a, once again, empty dorm room. He sighed and sat up, realizing that he'd fallen asleep in his clothes. He stood up, still somewhat drowsy, and stretched. That's when he noticed that the contract wasn't near his bed. He almost panicked, but managed to spot the important document on his dorm-mate's desk. scratching his head, he wondered how it'd managed to get over there, then groaned, facepalming. Johnny must've come back late and read it, he thought. He hoped his partner hadn't done anything too rash.

Jack had walked over to the couch when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Looking up at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was barely 6:22. he wondered who could be calling him at this hour, since most everyone else on campus were dead to the world at this hour. Jack pulled his phone up; he didn't recognize the number displayed, but shrugged, and answered it anyways. Putting it up to his ear, Jack expected a telemarketer or something of the like. Instead, what he heard sent a chill up his spine.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers."

The caller hung up, leaving Jack confused.

That was, until he got the texts.

Several images flooded his phone's screen, one after another. Jack's hand flew up to his face in shock. Betrayal, horror, anger, disbelief. A turret of emotions ran through him. He couldn't belive what he was seeing. He fell onto the couch, hurt beyond belief. Tossing his phone down, he dropped his face into his hands.

How could this happen?


End file.
